


Lock Down

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Come Marking, F/M, Lab Sex, May shouldn't have to put up with this, S2 post Jemma's return from hydra, Season/Series 02, Sex Pollen, because it's S2, everything's better at the end, they're completely whammied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S2 AU. Things are difficult for Fitz and Simmons after her return from Hydra, but a mysterious sample and a lab accident help them figure out where they belong.Beta'd by Gort.





	Lock Down

Jemma nearly turned back for the third time.

Only she really, really needed help analyzing the strange compound that Daisy and Trip had brought back from who the hell knew where.

Everyone else was busy, she’d checked.

And to be honest, none of them would do it right.

She needed Fitz, who probably still didn’t want much to do with her. She couldn’t even blame him. Jemma had lied to him and then, from his perspective, disappeared.

He was upset with her, and whatever feeling he’d had for her were probably long gone. 

Jemma stopped again and gritted her teeth against the wave of longing that washed through her. In a moment, she’d lost her friend and everything about how her life had been for nearly a decade, but Fitz had lost more. He’d lost himself. And she’d tried to help him put the pieces back together until his doctors had cornered her and told her she was making him worse, not better.

She’d curled up in her bunk and cried. She’d been so scared. That he’d never recover, that it’d be her fault, but most of all how deeply she felt for him. Her love for him had snuck up on her at some point, she had no idea when because looking back, all their time together seemed swamped with it. Now, her feeling for him filled her up, consumed her, but of course, that would be when Fitz figured out she wasn’t worth being loved.

Jemma rubbed at her jaw.

This sample had to be analyzed, and it didn’t care about her and Fitz’s personal problems. Sighing, she walked into the garage. Mack was leaning over an SUV’s engine compartment while Fitz was sorting through a toolbox. They were laughing at something, but the mirth drained from Fitz’s face as she cleared her throat and he caught sight of her.

She felt about three inches tall.

“D-d-did you need something?” Fitz asked, fisting the sides of his trousers.

Mack stood up and his gaze darted between Jemma and Fitz.

“Um, yes, actually.” She mentally kicked herself, her voice was reedy, and she sounded ridiculous. She tried again. “Fitz, there’s a sample of an unknown chemical the team brought back. There’s no one available to help me analyze it, and I can’t do it by myself…” she trailed off. Fitz’s face had gone entirely blank. “Please,” she whispered.

This had been a terrible idea. Fitz looking at her with no emotion at all was like a nightmare.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, turning away.

“No, w-wait,” Fitz said as she turned to leave. “I’ll help.”

She paused as Mack said something to Fitz she didn’t catch.

Fitz’s reply was loud, clear, and angry. “I’ll b-be f-f-fine,” he huffed. “It-It-It’s just Jemma.”

Her heart sank. Just Jemma. So that’s what she was now.

Fitz walked past her, not even turning to look at her. She followed behind, her head bowed.

In the lab, Jemma quickly explained what she needed an extra set of hands for.

In front of the bench with the vent hood, they stood side-by-side in a way that had once been as familiar to her as breathing. Now being this close to him made her feel both self-conscious and overly aware of how warm Fitz was and just how much space he took up, as well as his scent mixed with faint traces of the cologne he was wearing.

Jemma blinked to clear her head as they carefully opened the container containing the unknown material, her holding it and him lifting the lid and pushing a button to start an analysis. There was no immediate gas cloud, which was good.

“It’s reading normal,” Fitz said. “Whatever this is, it’s not easily aerosolized.”

“That’s excellent.” Jemma winced at the forced cheer in her voice.

Fitz responded with a grunt, and she took the sample to a table while Fitz went to set up the mass spectrometer. His shoulders were hunched, and he wasn’t even trying to make conversation.

The silence had a sharp edge that cut straight to her heart.

Jemma had never felt less wanted in her life.

“Hey,” Trip said, walking into the lab and over to her. She was relieved to see him. Maybe his presence would help ease the tension. She glanced over at Fitz, only to find him glowering at her and Trip before he abruptly turned back to what he was doing.

Apparently, being in a lab with her was more than Fitz could stand.

She was more than Fitz could stand.

“Hi, Trip,” Jemma said, not finding enough energy to even smile at him as she prepped several Petri dishes with the substance.

“Not having any luck?” he asked, thankfully misinterpreting her inner turmoil.  

“Oh, we’re just getting started. Not much to know yet except there are no toxic fumes.”

Trip leaned against the counter and smiled. “Well, that’s something, I guess. I’ll leave you to it.” He jerked a thumb at the door.

She put out a hand and hooked it around Trip’s forearm, not wanting him to go yet and leave her with her previous best friend who now couldn’t stomach being around her. She was very close to crashing into a heap on the floor and sobbing, but they actually did have a job to do. “I’m glad to see you,” she said to Trip. “Um, did the mission go okay?”

Trip’s smile widened. “Sure did, except for whatever nonsense that stuff is, but I know you’ll figure it out in a jiffy.”

There was a snort from Fitz’s direction.

“I’m sure it’ll give up all its secrets in no time.” She sounded like a caricature of herself.

“The m-m-m…the thing is ready,” Fitz barked, and she jumped, dropping her hand away from Trip, who patted her shoulder.

“I’ll let you two do whatever it is you do, and I’ll see you at dinner if you remember to make it to the mess on time.” Trip left with a wave at Fitz, who didn’t respond.

Jemma braced her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. Right. She could do this. Fitz being grumpy was normal. Maybe she could just pretend he hadn’t had enough lunch. She pulled on a new pair of gloves, picked up the container with the unknown liquid, and turned to carry it over to the mass spec.

Only Fitz was nearly right beside her, and she ran into him. In horror, Jemma watched as a completely unknown substance splashed over his front. It ended up mostly on his lab coat, which was properly fastened, but a few drops landed on his throat.

“Jemma!” he gasped. It was the kind of error they never made because they always knew exactly where the other person would be.

Until now, when they were no longer in synch.

She put the container down and grabbed Fitz, who seemed paralyzed with shock, and shoved him towards the safety shower. Pulling the chain sent a deluge of lukewarm water over him and set off an alarm that sealed the lab. Metal doors dropped down to cover the glass windows, sealing them in.

Coulson’s voice crackled over the intercom. “Fitz,Simmons, what’s going on?”

“There was a small spill, but we’ve got it under control,” she said, helping Fitz, whose left hand was shaking almost uncontrollably, undo the buttons of his lab coat.

“Report as soon as you know more.”

“Yes, sir.” She yanked the coat off Fitz. “Does it sting or burn?”

“No,” he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it to the floor. “What do you care anyway?”

His anger stopped her cold. “What? Fitz, I know things are difficult right now, but I don’t want you to be hurt.”

He turned his back to her. The water sluiced its way down it in fast-moving streams.

Heat flared to life deep in her belly. Which was very inconvenient.

“Fitz,” she said again.

He spun with his hands on the fastening to his trousers.

Her sex pulsed hard with lust. This really wasn’t the time, with Fitz potentially being in danger, but she couldn’t seem to turn it off. She blinked rapidly as the wetness between her legs started to soak into her knickers.

Fitz’s nostrils flared, and his eyes dropped from her face to her breasts. She knew her nipples were hard, but they were hidden behind the thick fabric of her lab coat. His gaze returned to her face. “Liar,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“You don-don’t care about me. You left. I needed my best friend. The woman that meant everything to me. And you left.” His harsh words left her reeling.

“I was…the doctors said…” Her excuses died on her lips as Fitz finished undoing his trousers and pushed them down his legs. The water poured over him, and he kicked off his trousers and straightened up to tip his head back under the shower. She licked her lips as his adam’s bobbed.

Oh dear.

Her breasts and pussy ached. The lab coat she was in was stifling hot, and she undid the buttons and shrugged it off, relieved as the fabric fell to the floor. Her eyes drifted down Fitz’s bare chest, and she could barely think as she followed the line of hair from his navel to the top of his boxer-briefs.

Then she couldn’t think at all.

He was erect, with his cock tenting out the front of his pants.

The rush of heat and wetness between her thighs made her whimper.

He looked made to pleasure her.

A little part of her brain said that both of them being aroused after being exposed to an unknown substance was probably not a coincidence, but the thought flittered away nearly as soon as it formed. She took a step towards him, kicked off her shoes, and took another.

Fitz’s eyes snapped open, and he glared at her.

“Fitz,” she breathed. “I was so scared. I feel so much for you. I’m still so scared.”

He bristled. “Liar,” he snarled again and exploded into action. His hand closed around her throat as he propelled her backwards against the wall, pinning her there. “Don’t tell me what you feel when you touched another man in front of me.”

****

Fitz couldn’t remember why he was soaked and mostly naked. The only things that mattered were the woman he was holding and his painfully erect cock.

And the anger drowning him brought on by the image of Jemma smiling and touching someone that wasn’t him.

“That was nothing,” she panted. Her hips rolled, and she made a needy noise deep in her throat.

He could smell how wet she was.

“Nothing?” he echoed as he let go of her and grabbed both sides of her blouse. A quick yank sent buttons pinging away and revealed her breasts to him. The white lace of her bra did little to hide her strawberry colored nipples, nor how they jutted out towards him.

His cock jerked.

“Nothing,” Jemma said. “Nothing at all, but I didn’t want him to leave, which was why I grabbed his arm.”

Fitz leaned close to her, right in her face. “Why didn’t you want him to leave?”

“Because you hate me now!” she cried, and tears brimmed in her beautiful eyes.

That startled him. “What?”

“And you should be mad at me!” she cried. “I’m mad at me. I love you, and no one knows you better than me. I shouldn’t have listened when your doctors told me I was making you worse. It wasn’t true, but I was so unsure, and I would do anything to help you, even going away. But I shouldn’t have, because I…I love you and now you hate me.”

Jemma sagged back against the wall as tears leaked down her cheeks.

He was floored, which of course meant he couldn’t connect his thoughts and tongue much at all.

“No!” he managed to yell. Jemma’s head jerked up, and she trembled. “No,” he said again, quieter. “Always…always…always…love.” He leaned forward, bracing his hands beside her shoulders, and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Jemma shuddered as she nuzzled back against him.

His entire body lit up.

But the image of her hand on another man’s arm was still playing over and over in his mind. Fitz needed to make sure everyone knew whose girl she was.

“Jemma,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers. Her cheeks were still damp, but her eyes were clear now. He palmed her breast. She arched her back and pressed against his hand. “I n-n-need…” His words failed him again as a desire raced through his veins, burning out any other thought besides being inside her.

“Yes,” she said. “Please, yes.” Her eyes, the pupils blown wide, were glazing over. “Need…Fitz.”

He grunted.

The front of her trousers gave way under his fingertips, and as he knelt to pull them and her panties off, she unhooked her bra.

Slowly, he stood, trailing his hands up her calves and inner thighs. When he slid a finger over her sex, he groaned to find her slippery. She was wet and ready.

For a second, his thoughts cleared enough for him to remember this wasn’t how he’d expected to spend his day, but then Jemma removed her bra, and the red-hot haze of his lust took over again.

He shoved his pants down, and her whimper of appreciation was delightful.

Jemma’s eyes were wide, and she reached for his cock, wrapping her hand around it. Her fingers were cool, but he didn’t care as he thrust into her fist. They moaned in unison.

“Do you want it?” he growled.

“Yes.” The single word seemed almost too much for her to get out as she tugged on his prick to pull him closer to her. His tangled his hand into her hair and stilled her so he could press his lips to hers.

His pulse raced.

He was snogging Jemma.

Her mouth was heaven, but the incessant need to be inside her was driving him crazy.

He couldn’t wait, not another moment. Not another heartbeat.

****

Jemma melted from the way he was kissing her. He tasted perfect, like Fitz and toothpaste and everything she ever wanted.

His tongue drove into her mouth, and she gasped as a surge of desire resulted in the wetness between her legs ratcheting up another notch. She pressed her knees together, trying to stop the slickness from rolling down her thighs. Fitz’s hands grabbed her ass, and it was a lost cause.

She needed to be filled.

The hard line of Fitz’s cock against her belly demanded the same thing.

He broke the kiss and spun her away from the wall and pushed her towards a workbench. Her palms slid over the surface as she scrambled to brace herself. His knee knocked hers apart, and she pushed up on her toes. For a fleeting second his fingers stroked her pussy, circling her clit and making her groan, but then they were gone and replaced with the broad head of his cock.

Jemma thought she might cry with relief. It was everything she wanted.

Fitz grabbed her hips and yanked back as he thrust forward.

She cried out as he filled her, and he stilled.

“Jemma,” Fitz muttered. “Jemma, my Jemma.”

“Yes,” she croaked. Was she ever, and with the way his cock felt stuffed deep inside her, she was certain she’d never need anything or anyone else ever again.

He rocked his hips, and the slide of his prick in and out of was decadent. The stretch of her body around it was perfection, and Jemma was almost overwhelmed with the absolute rightness of it. This was what she’d been made for.

“Fitz,” she whispered. He grunted and moved faster. The pleasure was blinding.

His fingers dug into her hips, and she was sure that she’d float away from sheer joy if he wasn’t holding her. If he wasn’t fucking her.

Fitz was fucking her.

Hard.

Which was absolutely necessary and how the world worked.

Her hips bucked as she raced towards her peak. “Oh,” she gasped. “I think…”

“Come for me, Jems,” he said, voice steady.

Brilliant idea.

Her thighs quivered, and she stiffened as she came, keening loudly. There were explosions of color behind her eyelids, and she was glad the counter was holding her up. Otherwise, she would have ended up on the floor.

The ecstasy was divine, like nothing she’d ever imagined.

The first orgasm had just started to subside when the incessant pounding of Fitz’s cock sent her back up again. She screamed out her bliss as her hips jerked frantically.

“There’s a girl,” Fitz said, stroking her ass as she came back to earth.

She was crying again.

Fitz slammed roughly into her, lifting her feet off the ground with the force. He roared as his cock bucked, but then he pulled himself from her, and she could feel his release as it spattered her ass. His hand landed heavily on her rear, and his touch was sure and firm as he rubbed his come into her skin.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he caught her eye.

“You’re mine,” he growled, and just like that she was catapulted straight back into pure lust.

“Yes, yours. Always yours. Since I met you.” She managed to pull out of his grasp and turned to face him. She was panting, and sweat was beading on her back and chest. Fitz was flushed and breathing hard. He was also scowling and looking down.

“It’s still hard.”

She lowered her gaze to his cock. He wasn’t kidding. It was still jutting out, pointing at her and glistening with their combined juices. The head was a dark red that begged to be tasted.

She licked her lips and went to her knees. “I think…the substance…and water…”

Something flickered over Fitz’s face. “Oh no, no, no, no…Jemma. If you don’t want to be…get the ICERS…if I’m…if I’m…” His lips drew back in a grimace.

“If I’m what?” She was very confused, and it was hard to think about much besides getting her mouth around all the pretty cock that was in her face. She put a hand on Fitz’s hip and reached for his prick.

His hand caught her wrist. “If I’m m-making you do something you don’t want to,” he gritted out.

That made even less sense. “But I want to suck you. I masturbate while thinking about that frequently.”

Fitz went completely still. “You do?”

She nodded eagerly. Sometime, when she wasn’t so horny, she might feel embarrassed about admitting that, but right now she simply wanted to fulfill her fantasies. “Especially in the lab. In my imagination, you’re always so surprised. And then I tell you how much I love you and you’re even more surprised, and then it’s all wonderful.”

“Oh,” Fitz said. He let go of her, and she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft.

“This is wonderful, isn’t it?” She looked up at him, suddenly unsure.

“It’s all my dreams coming true at once,” he said, caressing her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“That sounds right. Yes, that’s it exactly.”

He smiled warmly at her, then gripped the back of her head and pushed her towards his groin. She obediently opened her mouth and sucked in as much of him as she could.

Jemma’s entire body surged with desire as Fitz groaned. Tasting herself on him was like a match to dry kindling. Her body undulated, and she squeezed her breast with her free hand, moaning as she lapped eagerly at the underside of his cock.

Opening her eyes, she found him watching her with a stunned expression.

She let him go, and he whimpered. “Am I doing okay?” she asked.

He nodded and used the hand in her hair to pull her towards his cock again. His other hand caught her chin and pulled her mouth open.  She licked the head of his cock and wiggled her tongue against the slit there. He grunted and rocked his hips, pushing himself further into her mouth. Jemma took pity on him and sucked hard as she bobbed her head.

“Are you still doing alright in there?” Coulson’s voice echoed around the lab from the intercom.

“Yes!” Fitz called hoarsely. “F-f-ine, just fine, but…uh, still contaminated. We’re working on…working…when we’re done we’ll tell you.”

There was a pause. “Let us know if we can help.”

“Sure.”

Jemma stroked Fitz’s cock with her tongue as she kept up the steady motion of her head. His hips were stuttering as he tried to control himself and not hump her face. The muscles of his thighs and stomach tightened.

She prepared to swallow down his load, but the hand in her hair tightened and pulled her back as his other grabbed his cock. He came with a quiet “fuck”, his cock jerking as he pointed it towards her chest. His come ran down her breasts in warm strands. The last few drops beaded at the tip of his prick, and he swept them over her lips. Jemma darted her tongue out and groaned softly at the musky taste.

Fitz crashed to his knees in front of her with his eyes fixed on her breasts. “My Jemma,” he whispered, reaching out and sweeping his hands through his come, spreading it out and rubbing it into her skin. “Everyone needs to know,” he mumbled. “My Jemma now.”

She was having trouble thinking as his clever fingers worked her breasts. A shudder ran through her as he caught her nipple and plucked it. “All yours,” she managed to agree.

****

Fitz watched as Jemma’s brows drew together. Her finger poked his chest. “And my Fitz.”

He grunted an agreement, dropping his hand down to tug at his still stubbornly hard cock.

Jemma frowned and made a sad little noise that went straight to his heart. Blearily, he put it together that while he’d just come, she hadn’t.

That wouldn’t do.

He clumsily tackled her, and they ended up in a tangle on the floor. He kissed her again, then scooted down to her slick and swollen cunt. Her clit was distended, and elation bubbled up inside him at the thought that her arousal was for him.

His Jemma wanted and loved him.

It was the best day ever.

Fitz smooshed his face against her pussy, happily nuzzling it as Jemma moaned. He shifted so he could tongue her clit and she gasped. Her hand grabbed his hair, and she frantically fucked his face. He didn’t think he’d ever been quite this happy before.

Her hips jerked one last time, and she came with a scream and a gush that coated his chin.

Fitz felt like a king.

The intercom crackled to life again. “Jemma, are you alright?” Skye asked. “We’re just outside and heard you scream. We can suit up and—”

“No!” Jemma’s voice was high pitched. “I thought…uh…there was a spider, but it’s okay, Fitz got it.”

He scooted up Jemma’s body as Skye said, “Spider?”

“Uh, don’t come in,” Jemma said, her voice slightly more normal sounding. “It’s still all…uh…” she trailed off as Fitz kissed her neck.

“Contaminated,” he said hoarsely. “Very contaminated. I’m sure we’ll be less contaminated soon.”

“Okay,” Skye said. “I think.”

****

Jemma hoped there wouldn’t be any more interruptions as the intercom clicked off. She dug her nails into Fitz’s back as he settled between her thighs. Right where he belonged.

He kissed her softly, and his tongue carried the tartness of her arousal with it. Reaching between their bodies, he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in with a grunt.

His thrusts were slower than before, and her hips rose to meet each one as their bodies surged together.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. “Can’t go back,” he panted, and his eyes opened to stare into hers.

She was so caught up in the intensity of her rising love and pleasure that it took her a moment to process what he was saying. “I don’t want to. Not like before. No more pain. Please…just…us.”

Fitz nodded and plunged harder into her with short, sharp strokes.

Her muscles quivered as he drove her towards one more peak, but before she reached it, he groaned loudly as his body stiffened. His cock pulsed as he spent himself, his face a beautiful mask of mixed pain and pleasure. Jemma tried to direct his mouth back to hers, but instead, he pulled his cock from her, making her cry out at the loss of intimate contact.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, laying beside her. His fingers slid between her folds, and he pushed them briefly inside her. Jemma squirmed and tried to squeeze her inner muscles hard enough to keep him from pulling them back out. Fitz groaned, but still managed to extract himself.

He rubbed the mix of fluids on his fingers into the skin of her inner thighs, humming in contentment, before pushing back inside her.

Fitz stroked inside her a few times, and Jemma’s hips lifted off the floor. She whimpered and ground against his hand, desperate to get off one more time. He dragged the tips of his fingers from her channel to circle her clit.

He paused, and she opened her eyes. “Fitz?”

His face was fierce. “This is mine now. It has me on it.”

She looked at his hand as he resumed rubbing her. Her body was racing towards climax. “It’s attached,” she whispered to him.

He nodded sagely. “But still mine.”

She lay back and considered as her hips jerked while he made her feel more pleasure that she had imagined could exist. “Okay, yours.”

Fitz made a little sound of victory. “I m-marked you as mine. All the important bits.”

“But I didn’t do the same,” she said, fear alighting in her chest. “I can’t do the same. What if someone tries to take you?”

Fitz frowned, but then his entire face lit up like he’d just solved a particularly tricky equation. “N-n-next time, you can rub your pussy all over me!” He looked positively delighted at the prospect.

“I suppose that would work.” Jemma moaned as Fitz stroked her clit harder.

He nuzzled against her neck, pressing kisses there as her body tightened. She crested with a soft cry, undulating as ecstasy unfurled inside her. It was warm and filled her with contentment from head to toe.

When the pulsing lessened, Fitz swiped is palm against her opening, gathering up the slickness there. With a pleased smile, he wiped his hand on his chest.

The glimmer of her cream on him was thrilling. Fitz always knew just what to do to make her feel better.

Lying back, he yawned, and she did as well.

“Tired?” he asked.

“Uh-huh, sleepy.” Fatigue was crashing into her.

“Me too.” He gathered her against him, and they settled down. She was too drained to move, even though the floor was far from comfortable.

She was asleep almost instantly.

****

Jemma had no idea how long she’d been laying there when the clanking of the metal containment walls retracting woke her. She felt incredibly hung over.

Fitz couldn’t be any better off, judging from the miserable groan he made.

A brown blanket came sailing across the room and landed on them, followed quickly by another.

“Cover up,” May said crisply. “Can you stand?”

Jemma glanced over at Fitz, who was making a face. “Maybe?” she said. “Is the air clear?”

“Yes,” May replied. “It’s testing negative now. The filters did their job.”

Jemma pulled one of the blankets around herself as Fitz did the same. She managed to get her feet under her and stood, though she nearly ended up back on the floor. Only her hand gripping the edge of a workbench kept her upright.

Fitz looked about as steady as she did.

May crossed the room and handed her a bottle of Gatorade. She downed the entire thing, and Fitz guzzled his as well.

“H-h-have you iden-den…” he started, then stopped in frustration. He was beet red.

“Have you identified the substance?” Jemma asked. She looked down and tugged the blanket up higher to hide the dried come the was swirled over her chest.

May shrugged. “Not quite, but Bobbi isolated the culprit from one of the filters. It was some kind of encapsulated plant matter that was activated by water. She said it looked like pollen, but probably isn’t terrestrial.”

“Ah,” Fitz said.

Jemma was too muddled and exhausted to even try and figure anything much else out. “The substance must stabilize the…pollen and render it inert. As the pollen has some…interesting effects on human biology and psychology, we’ll have to study it further. Tomorrow.”

“T-Tomorrow,” Fitz echoed.

“Definitely,” May said. She grumbled something about short straws and interesting effects that Jemma didn’t want to ask her to repeat. May paused and fixed Fitz with a glare. “After you scrub the security camera footage from in here.”

Fitz turned alarmed eyes towards Jemma.

She tried to smile. “Oh, of course.”

“No one watched.” May was not meeting either of their gazes. “Though we were curious about what kind of spider could possibly make Jemma scream.”

Jemma grit her teeth.

“A big one,” Fitz said, then winced. May looked towards the ceiling

“We’ll just be going.” Jemma backed towards the exit from the lab. Fitz hastily joined her.

As they headed down the thankfully empty hall, she leaned her shoulder against Fitz’s since they both had their arms crossed over the blankets to keep them in place. They moved slowly towards their bunks. She didn’t know what to say to him. It wasn’t like there had been any training for situations like this. Tiredness was creeping back in as well, and her mind still felt muddy.

Fitz kept yawning.

They reached her room first. She opened the door and walked in.

Fitz stayed hovering in the door, his head bowed. “I-I-I’m s-sorry Jemma,” he mumbled.

“For what?” she asked.

A line appeared between his brows. “I s-s-should go,’ he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and reached out, yanked him into her room, and slammed the door behind him.  He stood in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open.

“No going back, remember?” Jemma asked

She pulled the blanket off him and directed him towards the bed, dropping her own cover and crawling in next to him.

“I remember,” he whispered. The look of hope on his face would have made her cry is she wasn’t so worn out. She spooned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her with a happy sigh. They might still have a lot to talk about and figure out, but Jemma refused to retreat behind the line they’d just crossed in their relationship. Bless the alien pollen that’d broken-down months’ worth—well, years’ worth if she was being honest—of barriers in a matter of minutes.

“Does this mean…?” he asked, trailing off at the end as if he was afraid to ask.

“This means,” she agreed, patting his arm. She’d explain how much she loved him in the morning.

She could feel him smiling. “Excellent.” There was a pause. “Uh, y-you should know I can’t usually per…perfor…for…go on that long.”

Jemma stifled a giggle. “I’m quite sure once is usually all I’m capable of as well. Though I really can’t complain about length.”

“Jemma!” he sounded quite shocked, and this time she couldn’t help the laughter that escaped.

“You don’t get to be a prude now, Fitz. You eagerly bathed me in come not that long ago.”

“F-fine, have it your way,” he grumbled. Happiness surrounded her as he hugged her tighter. “My Jemma.”


End file.
